Feverish Behaviour
by gabiabi
Summary: When both agents fall ill - who'll look after them?
1. Chapter1

Title: Feverish Behaviour  
Author: Gabiabi  
Rating: PG  
Classification: no idea will probably become MSR tho  
Summary: When both agents are sick, who will look after them  
Spoilers: none really  
Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise are not mine  
  
Author's notes: I had the flu last week and was watching the x-files videos whenever I was awake until my VCR broke. Then I had to write.  
  
"Aaaaah - chooo!"  
  
"Mulder. That's the eighth time you've sneezed in the past ten minutes."  
  
"Thank you Scully - I was actually aware of that. Do you know how? Because you've told me every time I've sneezed how many times it was."  
  
"You're not well Mulder, go home."  
  
Mulder sighed loudly.  
  
"Scully, we've been through this already - seven times in fact. This makes eight times you've told me to go home and eight times I've told you no. Would you give it up now, please?"  
  
"I'll make you a deal Mulder. You either go home or you have to give me a dollar for every time you sneeze - you decide."  
  
"Fine Scully. I'll give you a dollar every time I sneeze but..."  
  
"For goodness sake Mulder. You won't have any money left by the time we both go home."  
  
"Hey, if you would let me finish...Thank you. As I was about to say... I'll give you a dollar every time I sneeze if you give me five dollars every time you have to cough."  
  
"Mulder..."  
"No Scully - this way I'll be five times as rich because you're coughing just as much as I'm sneezing. You should be the one going home."  
  
"I'm fine Mulder. I just have a bit of a tickle at the back of my throat, it's noth..."  
  
Scully broke off into another coughing fit. She held up her finger to show Mulder that she wasn't finished talking and would continue in a minute. Mulder ignored the hand gesture and began to speak but instead sneezed violently. His head was really starting to pound from all the sneezing and he was feeling generally lousy. He had been hiding his headache and slight temperature from Scully and was now beginning to regret arguing with her advice to go home. He merely hadn't wanted to leave her on her own since he knew that she was feeling crappy as well but just wouldn't admit it.  
  
Scully had recovered from her coughing fit and was now looking at Mulder with concern. He was still sneezing and she recognized the slight furrow of his brow that he always got when he had a headache. She had watched it become more and more noticeable with every sneeze but he had stubbornly refused to admit it. She also realised that his cheeks were tinged a slight pink - a sure sign of a temperature. Before she could call him on it though, she felt the back of her throat burn from not coughing and her eyes began to water. Not wanting Mulder to think she was crying, she had to give in to the urge to cough. As she wiped the excess water from her eyes she realised that she too had a temperature.  
'Damn, now I know I'm sick. I never get a temperature. I can't let Mulder know, he'll make me go home and leave him here.'  
  
End chptr1 


	2. Chapter2

Walter Skinner approached the basement office door with caution. He had phoned the office earlier and had been shocked to hear how ill Agent Scully had sounded. He had asked her why she was in work and she had replied that she was fine thank you, it was Mulder how was ill. Sure enough, he'd heard him in the background sneezing away and swearing loudly at the 'dust' that was causing it. There had been a loud scuffle and then he heard Mulder on the other end of the line. Sounding not much better than Scully had, he told him that he was fine but Scully was ill and should be at home.  
  
As he got nearer to the door he could hear coughing 'Scully' and sneezing 'that would be Mulder'. He opened the door and chuckled inwardly at the sight in front of him. Scully was trying her best to swallow her coughs and Mulder was holding his nose in an attempt not to sneeze. Neither Agent wanted to show him that they were sick as he knew he'd make one or other of them go home.  
  
Scully lost her battle with the tickle and started coughing again - each cough sounding more painful than the one before. Mulder however had won his fight and sighed with relief, as he didn't sneeze.  
  
"A.D. Skinner. What brings you down here?"  
  
"Well Agent Mulder. I came to check that the two of you were alright and that you were getting some work don. However, I think that you should both give up and go home - neither of you are well."  
  
"I'm fine Sir, thank you but you're right about Agent Scully - she shouldn't have even come in this morning."  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
Scully began to protest but, as she got up to make her point, she felt the room spinning wildly around her. Skinner pushed her gently but firmly back into her chair and Mulder rushed over to make sure she was okay.  
  
"I'm fine," Scully whispered. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute."  
  
"Scully just keep your head down. When you're okay to walk I'll take you home."  
  
"Good idea Agent Mulder, but that means you go home as well. I don't want you to infect the rest of the building."  
  
"Sir, I'm okay to work really."  
  
"Mulder, not another word. I though you'd be glad of the break from paperwork anyway."  
  
As Mulder opened his mouth to object once more, he sneezed.  
  
"You just proved my point Mulder. You can't even argue back. Go Home!"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Mulder agreed, too tired and sick to fight back anymore. 'Why not just go home?' he thought. 'Scully might need looked after and, if not, we could keep each other company since we're both ill.'  
  
Skinner was slightly taken back by Mulder's total surrender of the argument. He knew however that Mulder was thinking more about Scully's health than his own. He was about to comment on this to make sure Mulder took care of himself as well when Scully suddenly slumped forward in her seat into Mulder's arms.  
  
"Sir, help me - I'm going to lose my balance. Hold her up, she's passed out."  
  
The two men lifted Scully out of her chair and laid her on the floor. Mulder removed his suit jacket and carefully placed it under her head as a pillow and crouched beside her still form.  
  
"Scully...Scully...can you hear me? Scully... come on back to me Scully."  
  
There was no response from Scully and Mulder jumped up, racing to his desk drawer. He took out a bottle of water and opened it, soaking his handkerchief with it. Going back to Scully, he sponged her face, cooling down the immense heat radiating from her cheeks. Just as Skinner was reaching for the phone to call an ambulance, Scully opened her eyes.  
  
"Wh...What happened? Why am I lying on the floor?"  
"You passed out Scully. You're sicker than you told me, perhaps even sicker than you thought you were."  
"Mulder I'm fine now. I just haven't eaten much today - I didn't really feel like it."  
  
'I know the feeling' Mulder thought. Out loud he said:  
  
"Well, now you are definitely going home or else Skinner's going to kick your ass."  
  
"Damn straight I will. I want both of you out of here ASAP and no coming back until you're coughs and sneezes free."  
  
"I think you must really of scared him Scully," Mulder whispered. "He's just given us a whole lot of leave. What do you say we get out of here before he changes his mind?"  
  
Scully was mortified to realise that the Assistant Director had seen her pass out. If it had been just Mulder she could have handled it, brushed it off as nothing, but the look on Skinner's face told her that it was best to keep her mouth shut and go home. She found that she didn't even want to argue anymore - she was sick and shouldn't be working. She wanted to go home to bed.  
  
"Right you two - go home now. Mulder don't let her drive. Agent Scully are you sure your okay to go home - not the hospital or even just the doctor's?"  
  
"Yes sir. I just need to go home and rest. I'll be fine in a day or two. Thanks for the concern though."  
  
Mulder started packing up files into his briefcase but two glares stopped him and he put his briefcase back under the desk.  
  
"Alright...alright. Enough with the looks - I've put it back. Here's your bag and coat Scully. You need a hand or are you okay now?"  
  
"Thanks Mulder. I'm good to go actually."  
  
"Well hold on two minutes. I'm just going to go to the little boy's room. Sir can you keep an eye on her 'til I get back? I don't want her passing out again.  
  
Mulder moved to go out the door but was stopped by Skinner's hand on his arm.  
  
"Agent Mulder are you okay?"  
  
"Fine Sir," Mulder said loudly so that Scully could hear. He looked meaningfully at his boss and flicked his head over towards Scully and shook his head. Skinner got the message and lowered his voice to a whisper.  
  
"You're looking distinctly green Mulder."  
  
"That would be the reason I'm going to the bathroom sir. Can I go now or do you really want me to throw up all over you?"  
  
"No I don't. Off you go Mulder."  
  
"Sir...don't mention it to Scully - she's sick and she will only worry."  
  
With that Mulder rushed to the bathroom getting there just in time to be violently sick. He retched until there was nothing left inside him and then kept his head over the bowl, swallowing heavily until the nausea subsided. Leaning over the bowl, he remembered all the other times he had been sick since Scully had arrived over two years ago. She always knew when he wasn't well and always followed him to the bathroom when he was going to be sick. The first time she had done it, he had tried to protest and push her away but she had stuck by him. She had rubbed his back and wiped his forehead with a cold flannel, whispering soothing words in his ear. Every time since then, once she had finally got him to admit he was sick, he hadn't pushed her away. He loved it when she took care of him although he would never admit it. His stomach lurched as he realised that she wouldn't be able to take care of him this time.  
  



	3. Chapter3

Skinner knocked on the door to the stall quietly.  
  
"Mulder, you okay in there?"  
  
Getting no answer, he knocked again - louder this time.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
Mulder groaned and stretched up to unlock the door. Pulling the door open, Skinner was shocked to see his agent still dry-heaving, clutching onto the rim of the bowl for support.  
  
"Jesus Mulder. Are you okay?...Stupid question really, I can see you're not. What I really meant was, should I get Scully in here?"  
  
He was stunned to here the vehement 'no' come from Mulder, the strength of his refusal marred only slightly by the weakness of his voice. Little did Skinner know, that was exactly what Mulder wanted - for Scully to come in and comfort him. However he knew that she was too sick and he didn't want to be a burden.  
  
"Sorry sir. I didn't mean to snap. I'll be fine in a minute....where is Scully? Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine Mulder - well she's still sick but she's sitting just outside, waiting for you to take her home."  
  
Mulder was not positive that his stomach had finished trying to force its way up through his throat but he knew that he had to get Scully home. Pushing himself upright with shaky arms, he turned to face Skinner.  
  
"Right sir. Off we go then."  
  
"Are you sure Agent Mulder? Maybe I should get a car to take you both home - or to the doctor's."  
  
"No sir - I'm alright now. I need to get Agent Scully home. Sir...don't tell her about... this...she needs to concentrate on getting better, not worrying needlessly about me."  
  
"Mulder, she already guessed that you came in here to throw up. She was all set to follow you in but she still isn't exactly steady in her feet. The only way I could get her to sit down before she collapsed was to promise to check on you myself and report back to her. Even still, if I wasn't her boss she would no doubt be in here anyway."  
  
"We better get out of here then, she will knock the door down if she has to - well she would if she wasn't sick."  
  
Mulder splashed his face with cold water from the sink and rinsed out his mouth. He was careful to dry his forehead and cheeks thoroughly since he knew it was a sure sign that he had been sick if he left them wet. Scully would pick up on it, sick or not. Having done that he made his way towards the door on unsteady legs. He caught the concerned look on Skinner's face and made a conscious effort to stop the shaking.  
  
He opened the door and gasped in alarm. Scully was sitting on a chair across the corridor, her chin resting on her chest and her hair covering her face. Mulder rushed across to her, scared that she may have passed out again, and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
"Thank God....I thought.... At least now you can get her home without any more fuss from her."  
  
"Should we wake her up sir? I don't think she'd very much appreciate being carried through the building."  
  
"Give it a shot Agent Mulder but you could be wasting your breath. She looks dead to the world to me."  
  
"You might be right sir but she'll never forgive me if I don't at least try. Scully... Scully..."  
  
Mulder gently shook her shoulders and smiled tenderly at her when Scully moaned and tried to move away from the interfering arms. As she shifted to find a more comfortable position, she tipped sideways off the chair falling into Mulder's arms. The sudden jolt caused Scully to open her eyes but when she saw that it was Mulder holding her, she closed them again and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"She's gone straight back to sleep sir. It looks like she'll have to be carried out of here after all."  
  
Mulder was trying hard to hide from his boss how happy he felt with Scully in his arms. 'This feels so right' he thought. Reluctantly, he started to shift so that he could stand up. Realising he would fall if he did, he leant his back against the wall, contemplating what to do next.  
  
"Here Mulder. I'll carry her to the car. You're sick as well, let me do it."  
  
Mulder was loath to give Scully up but he knew that his boss was right. If he had been feeling 100 he would've had no problem carrying her anywhere but he wasn't and he couldn't. Skinner knelt down beside him and moved to take Scully from his arms. Scully however had other ideas. Feeling herself being pulled away from the warmth of Mulder, she put her arms around his neck and pulled herself back towards him.  
  
"Sir, I think I'm going to have to do it. She's not letting go."  
  
To Scully he whispered in her ear; "It's alright. I've got you - you're safe."  
  
Scully relaxed into his arms once again and loosened her death grip hold on his neck. Mulder felt warm inside knowing that Scully didn't want to leave him, even if she was asleep.  
  
"Um, could you give me a hand up sir? I think I'll fall if I try to stand holding her. If you could just keep me balanced as I get up, I can do it."  
  
Nodding, Skinner gripped Mulder's elbows in his hands, being careful not to move Scully away from Mulder. Together, the two men rose slowly, balancing each other and Scully.  
  
"You got her Mulder?"  
  
"I think so sir, let go slowly and I'll tell you if I don't."  
  
Mulder's legs felt very shaky under him and the weight of Scully mad his arms begin to tremble as well. He clenched his teeth tightly together and tensed his limbs to try and overcome the shaking. Skinner watched his agent fight it with concern but, just as he was about to suggest that he carry Scully again, Mulder won his fight and stood up straighter, ready to go.  
  
"Okay Mulder, let's get a move on. She should be in her bed."  
  
Mulder nodded and set off down the corridor, praying that his arms and legs would hold up until he had Scully safely in the car.  
  



	4. Chapter4

  
  
Mulder pulled up to the curb in front of Mrs Scully's house and switched off the engine. Mrs Scully had rung Scully's cell-phone just as they were pulling out of the Hoover building car park and, not wanting to disturb Scully's slumber, Mulder had picked it up. She had been slightly surprised to hear his voice on the other end of the phone and not her daughters but after initial greetings were quickly exchanged, he had explained their situation. Putting the phone onto hands-free mode, he had continued driving whilst describing Scully's symptoms to her mother and, as soon as he had finished, Maggie had instructed him to bring her straight to her house and he had willingly consented.  
  
Looking over to the passenger side of his car, Mulder could see that Scully was still asleep so he got out of the car and walked round to the other side. Pausing for a moment to brush off a slight dizzy spell, he then opened her door and, after unbuckling her seatbelt, he lifted her into his arms. He carried her up the pathway to the front door and, just as he was debating the best way to ring the doorbell with her still in his arms, the door flew open to reveal an anxious Mrs Scully standing in front of him.  
  
Mrs Scully had been watching for his car from her window, anxiously waiting for Scully. When she had seen him walk round to the passenger side and lift her from the car she had hurried to open the door, worried about her daughter.  
  
"Oh my goodness Fox...is she okay?"  
  
"She's just sleeping Mrs Scully. I didn't want to have to wake her when I could just carry her in."  
  
"Oh right. Come in then Fox. I made up her bed upstairs for her."  
  
"Should I just take her right up then?"  
  
"I think that would be best."  
  
Mulder made his way up the stairs with Scully in his arms and Maggie following behind him. He stopped halfway up as another wave of dizziness washed over him but it went unnoticed by Mrs Scully since he shook it off quickly and acted as if he was just pausing to reposition Scully more securely in his arms. Picking up the pace a little, he reached the upstairs landing quickly and stood to one side to let Mrs Scully through so that she could open Scully's bedroom door for him to carry her through. She did so and he rapidly entered the room and laid her down carefully on the bed once Mrs Scully had turned down the covers for him. The two of them tucked the blankets around her sleeping form and then both exited the room quietly, not wanting to disturb her much-needed rest.  
  
"Thank you for bringing her over, Fox."  
  
"It was no problem Mrs Scully. I was just going to take her home anyway but this is a much better solution. I was going to stay with her but I know she would have protested and probably won. I wouldn't have really liked it if she had been home on her own...just in case."  
  
"Nor would I have Fox."  
  
The two had begun making their way downstairs and Fox was desperately trying to force back the nausea that had returned full force just after he had laid Scully down on her bed. Since Mrs Scully was ahead of him on the stairs she couldn't see that he was turning a sickly shade of green or that he had to hang onto the banister as he descended the stairs. Hoping to make it out of the house before embarrassing himself in front of his partner's mother, Mulder headed straight for the front door once he reached the bottom step.  
  
"Okay Mrs Scully, I'd better be going."  
  
"Drop the 'Mrs Scully' business Fox - I've told you plenty of times to call me Maggie."  
  
"Sorry Maggie."  
  
"Do you not want to stay Fox? I've got plenty of lasagne that will just go to waste if no one's around to eat it. Dana was supposed to come for dinner tonight anyway."  
  
"Ummm...no thanks Mrs...Maggie. I really have got to get back."  
  
"Of course Fox...some other time then."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mulder's stomach had protested at the mention of the lasagne and it was turning over inside him as he carried on speaking. Knowing that he was not going to last much longer without puking his guts up like he had done at the office, he opened the front door and made to go down the path. Mrs Scully's hand on his arm stopped him from doing so and he turned to face her.  
  
"What is it Maggie?"  
  
"Are you alright Fox? You're looking very pale...I hadn't noticed before now, I was too worried about Dana but you look sick yourself."  
  
"I'm fine Maggie...just a little tired, that's all."  
  
"Oh...okay then."  
  
"Will you call me if Scully gets any worse or if you need anything or she..."  
  
"I'll call Fox - don't worry."  
  
"Thanks. Well, goodbye."  
  
"Bye Fox. Take care."  
  
Mulder almost ran down the path to the car on his shaky legs, stopping only briefly to turn back round and wave to Mrs Scully before getting into the car. He waited until she went back inside and closed the front door over before dropping his head to rest on the steering wheel. Breathing heavily, he tried to contain the wave of nausea that was rising from within him but it was too strong and he opened the door back up so that he could swing round in his seat. He rested his head between his knees as his stomach heaved but his stomach had been completely emptied from his earlier bout of vomiting so nothing came up. After several minutes of dry heaving, he finally managed to conquer the tight clenching in his gut and straightened up in his seat. He swung his legs back into the car closing the door once they were inside and, exhausted, waited for a long moment before starting the car and heading for home.  
  



	5. Chapter5

  
  
Mulder eventually made it back to his apartment although he had to stop several times when he found himself too dizzy to drive. He knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't really be driving at all in his condition but he had no one to call to pick him up so he persevered. He had considered calling the Lone Gunmen for help but, even though they were good friends, he didn't really want to be stuck with them when he was ill just as he was sure they wouldn't want to come round and play nursemaid to him. He also knew that, if he had told Mrs Scully the truth when she had asked him if he was okay then she would have immediately offered to let him stay at her house to recover. Although he would have protested, she would have insisted that he stay or at least that he didn't drive home. He hadn't want to put her to any trouble though since she already would have her hands full taking care of Scully and, although he now almost regretted his lie, he was home now. Lost in though, he didn't see the woman approaching his car nor the sound of tapping on his door window.  
  
"Mr Mulder?"  
  
"What...oh hi Mrs McLeod."  
  
"Are you okay? ...you're looking a bit peaky."  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. Just a bit of a cold."  
  
"Oh right. Well...I'll be on my way then - I've just got a bit of shopping to do for tonight's dinner."  
  
"Have a nice time."  
  
"Och, I will...I always do."  
  
Mulder forced a smile as his elderly neighbour said her goodbyes and then grimaced in pain as soon as she turned to continue down the street. He sat behind the wheel for a good long time trying to get together the energy required to get him out of the car and up to his apartment where he could get to sleep. His hand shook as he reached for the door handle and he had to tense his whole arm to keep it steady enough to open the door. Getting out of his car was a struggle as every muscle in his body ached and screamed at him to stay still. He managed to stand up straight and slam the door behind him, locking it with his remote locker. He leant heavily against his car as he began to cough, his chest aching with every forced breath he took. As he composed himself and managed to stand up straighter he once again wished that Scully were able to care of him as she had done so many times in the path. Knowing that it wasn't going to happen this time, he took as deep a breath as he could manage and began to walk. The street spun wildly around him as he forced one foot in front of the other to make his way slowly to the entrance to his apartment building.  
  
Finally reaching the lift, Mulder slouched against the wall and closed his eyes to try and relieve the pain radiating from behind them and spreading the distance between his temples. Supporting himself with the wall, he made his way down the corridor to apartment 42 and, after a long pause while he tried to remember which key fitted in the lock, he opened the door. Sighing in relief to be home, he headed straight for the couch, divesting himself of his clothes on the way. By the time he collapsed face down on the sofa, he was dressed only in his boxers and had started to shake with chills. He tugged at the blanket that he always kept over the back of the couch and wrapped it firmly round him in an effort to cease the trembling of his limbs. Too tired to even bother to search for an aspirin, he just closed his eyes against the aches and pains and soon fell into a restless slumber.  
  



	6. Chapter6

  
  
Scully awoke slowly at around ten thirty the next morning in a strangely familiar bed, unable to recall where she was. Keeping her eyes shut against the dazzling sunlight coming through the partially open curtains, she thought back to the last thing she could remember in order to make sense of her surroundings. Her head pounded as she struggled to recall anything beyond passing out in the basement office and she gave up. Opening her eyes slightly, she turned away from the sun's glare and found her whole body protesting at the movement. Just as she was trying to sit herself up, the door opened and her mother walked in with a steaming mug full of hot orange and honey and a bottle of aspirin.  
  
"Dana?...You awake?"  
  
"mmmfff"  
  
"Hey...I was getting a bit worried about you there, honey. You've been asleep for almost seventeen hours. Here, I made you some hot orange and honey to soothe your throat - it must be pretty sore from all the coughing you were doing in your sleep."  
  
"Thanks, mom."  
  
"No problem. Do you need anything else? You're still running a bit of a fever - I'll get you a cool cloth."  
  
Scully just nodded her thanks as she blew gently on the hot liquid, trying to cool it down some before drinking it so as not to burn her tongue. Her head was still throbbing in pain so she took two of the aspirin her mom had brought in and, leaning her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes. As she lay there, pieces of conversation that she had overheard in the car on her way to her mom's house started to come back to her. She realised that Mulder had driven her here on her mother's request. Almost immediately after that realisation came the fact that Mulder was not with her and was quite possibly on his own and feeling just as ill as she was.  
  
She looked over to the bedside table and spotted the phone hidden behind a box of tissues that her mom must have put there for her. She stretched over and lifted it up, relaxing back into the pillows as she brought it over to rest in her lap. Dialling Mulder's house number, she yawned as she waited for him to pick up and winced at the pain it caused in the back of her throat. After six rings the answering machine picked up and she hung up the phone not really knowing what to say in her message. She didn't think he would particularly appreciate her saying that she was calling to check up on him and she was too tired to try and come up with a plausible excuse for her call. She tried to reach him on his cell-phone but it went straight onto its answering service signalling that the phone had been turned off. Knowing that Mulder rarely went anywhere without making sure he had his cell and that it was turned on, Scully was puzzled at this unexpected revelation. She was still staring at the phone, deep in thought, when her mother re-entered the room with a basin of water and a facecloth.  
  
"Mom where's Mulder? I tried to call him just there but he's not picking up either at home or on his cell-phone."  
  
"He's probably at work honey - he said he needed to get back."  
  
"But Mulder's sick too - he shouldn't be at work. Are you sure he went back?"  
  
"He did look a bit pale but he said he was just tired - I didn't realise he was sick. I'm pretty sure he was going back to work when he left here though - do you want to check?"  
  
"I'm not feeling up to talking to A.D. Skinner at the moment - would you call and see if he's there?"  
  
"Sure Dana."  
  
After getting the number for Skinner's extension line from Scully, Maggie tucked the covers back up round her daughter's body and, after kissing her brow tenderly, she got up from her seat on the edge of the bed. She turned off the light as she walked out of the door and made her way downstairs to her other phone, not wanting to disturb Scully's rest. Picking up the phone she dialled the number and then sat down on a nearby chair to wait for someone on the other end to pick up.  
  
"Assistant Director Skinner's office. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hello, this is Margaret Scully, I'm looking for Walter Skinner please."  
  
"I'm sorry, A.D. Skinner is in a meeting just now. Can I ask what this is about?"  
  
"Umm...I'm Agent Dana Scully's mom, I was phoning to check whether her partner, Agent Mulder, is at work at the moment."  
  
"He isn't actually. He went home yesterday with your daughter - A.D. Skinner said that he had sent them both home, as they were too ill to work. Is there a problem Mrs Scully?"  
  
"No...not really."  
  
"Oh...the meeting's just finished Mrs Scully, I can put you through to him now if you like."  
  
"Yes please. Thank you."  
  
Maggie waited worriedly as she was put on hold before being connected to Skinner. Hearing his assistant confirm what Scully had said about Mulder being ill also made her feel guilty for not realising it when he had been there the day before. Her concern for his well being grew as she realised that, if he was not at work, then he should be at home and therefore answering the phone. Since he had not answered when Scully had called then there could well be something very seriously wrong with him.  
  
"Skinner."  
  
"Hi...This is Margaret Scully, Agent Scully's mother. I was trying to reach Agent Mulder but your secretary said that you'd sent both of them home, not just Dana. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, I sent them both home yesterday after first Dana passed out and then Mulder vomited rather violently in the bathroom."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Do you know where Fox is?"  
  
"I had presumed he was either with Scully or at home. Is he not?"  
  
"No. Dana's with me at my house and Fox left yesterday after dropping her off saying he was going to go back to work. There was no answer at his apartment when we phoned. His cell phone's turned off too, he..."  
  
"Okay Mrs Scully, don't panic. I'm sure he's just sleeping or something."  
  
"Dana has a spare key - I'll go and check up on him."  
  
"Alright - If there's anything I can do to help at all just let me know."  
  
"Thank you. I'll call later and let you know if things are okay."  
  
"That would be great. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
They both hung up their phones and stared at the receivers for a long moment, processing the information that they had just learned. Mrs Scully soon shook herself out of it and got ready to go across town to check on Mulder.  
  



	7. Chapter7

Maggie went up to Scully's bedroom to get Mulder's keys off her. She found Scully half-asleep when she walked in so she sat on the edge of her bed and shook her shoulder gently to get her attention. Scully opened her eyes slightly, squinting against the intrusive light, and it took her a few seconds to place her surroundings again. When she remembered where she was and what she had asked her mother to do, she struggled to sit up and opened her eyes fully.  
  
"Dana...where are your keys?"  
  
"Why mom. What do need them for?"  
  
"I'm just going to go over to Fox's apartment and check that he is alright."  
  
"Did you not find him - is he not in work then?"  
  
"No. Mr Skinner said that he hadn't seen him since he sent both of you home yesterday. I said that I would go over with your keys just to make sure he was okay."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"No Dana, you're sick and you need your rest."  
  
"Mom I'm coming and that's that. I'm not that ill - Mulder might be though and I need to go find out."  
  
"Fine Dana. Promise me that you'll tell me if you're feeling worse though - if Fox is ill we can do without both of you making yourselves even sicker."  
  
"Okay mom. Let's go."  
  
Maggie turned back the covers and helped her daughter stand on wobbly legs, guiding her to the bathroom. She brought the clothes Scully had been wearing earlier with them and helped her to get dressed. They then had to rest a minute before making their way downstairs since the energy required moving from the bed had left Scully a bit drained. Together they finally got downstairs and out into Maggie's car where Scully promptly fell straight back to sleep. Maggie took out a blanket she had brought and tucked it around Scully - keeping her warm and protecting her against any chill from the outside air.  
  
Scully slept all the way to Mulder's apartment and Maggie debated whether to even wake her when they got their, thinking that maybe she should just go in on her own. Before she could leave the car though Scully woke up, disorientated at first but, once she took in her surroundings, she blinked herself fully awake and started to get out of the car. The short walk round from the passenger's side to the pavement left her short of breath and she had to lean heavily on her mother to make it the rest of the way to Mulder's door. Scully rested against the wall as her mom knocked on the door - first gently and then much louder. Getting no answer, Scully took her keys out of her pocket and handed them to her mom, pointing out the correct key to use. Maggie inserted the key into the lock and, as she pushed open the door, she called out so that Mulder would know who was coming in if he was indeed inside.  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"Mulder. Are you here? It's me."  
  
"Fox it's Maggie and Dana...there he is Dana. On the couch."  
  
"Oh my God, mom."  
  
The two women rushed to his side, seeing that he was sweating and yet at the same time he was also shivering tremendously. Scully untangled the blanket from his legs and laid it gently over his lower half, knowing that although they needed to cool him down, he also needed to be kept warm from the severe chills he was experiencing. She turned to her mom to tell her to get a cold compress and a water basin but found that she had already left to get things from the bathroom.  
  
"Mom there's an aural thermometer in the right hand cupboard in there - can you bring it out?"  
  
"Sure Dana. ...Here you go."  
  
Maggie hurried back out of the bathroom, thermometer and water bath in hand. Handing the thermometer to her daughter, she knelt down beside the couch and wrung out the excess water from the face cloth. She started sponging down Mulder's face whilst Scully took his temperature. A gasp from Scully caused her to stop what she was doing and, turning to see what was wrong, she found her staring in horror at the digital readout of the device she held in her hand.  
  
"Dana...Dana? What is it? ...What's his temp? ...Dana?"  
  
After several tries to get through to Scully she just took the thermometer from her hand and read the result herself. She echoed Scully's earlier gasp as she read that his temperature was 103.9 F. Knowing that this was too high a temperature to treat at home, she quickly made her way over to the phone in order to call an ambulance. As she dialled and spoke to the operator on the other end of the line she watched Scully tenderly take over with the facecloth and begin to whisper unintelligible words to him.  
  
Mulder had been asleep for the whole time they had been there but, feeling Scully's touch on his face, he struggled to wake up. He opened his eyes slightly and mumbled something to her but, before she could ask him to repeat what he had said, his eyes closed again. She continued talking to him and wiping away the beads of sweat forming across his forehead until the paramedics arrived. Even then, it took some stern words and a restraining arm from Maggie before she stood back and allowed them to do their job.  
  
"Pulse is rapid...skin is doughy. He's dehydrated and his temp's going through the roof."  
  
"Looks like pneumonia. Ma'am can you tell us what other symptoms he's been experiencing."  
  
"Vomiting, chills...sneezing and a bad cough. He..."  
  
"Okay, miss. It's alright, you did the right thing calling us. Now we need to get a move on - are you okay to get there yourself?"  
  
"I'll bring her."  
  
"That's great - the more room we have to move inside the rig the better. You can follow us in though.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The paramedics rolled the gurney quickly down the corridor, stopping only briefly to place an oxygen mask over Mulder's mouth and nose when his breathing began to get laboured. Scully let out a cry of despair when she saw this and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Maggie wrapped an arm around her and they made their way quickly to the car and followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital.  
  
Once again, I'm not a doctor or a nurse so excuse any medical errors - I'm just making it up as I go along.  
  



	8. Chapter8

Maggie and Scully followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital, Scully constantly telling her mom to drive faster and Maggie repeatedly refusing to drive above the speed limit. They pulled up to the hospital minutes after the ambulance did and Scully jumped out of the car to go find him whilst Maggie parked the car. Scully rushed through the automatic doors and went straight to the admitting desk to ask the nurse who was sat there where Mulder had been taken.  
  
"Excuse me...I'm looking for a Fox Mulder. He was brought in by ambulance a few minutes ago. He has suspected pneumonia and..."  
  
"Hold on a second...are you Miss Scully?"  
  
"Yes, it's Dr Scully, but that's me."  
  
"Okay, right this way please."  
  
The nurse swiftly came round from behind the desk and ushered Scully forcefully through the set of swing doors. Usually visitors were not allowed through these swing doors unless they were family members and even then it was discouraged. Scully was slightly bewildered at the rapidity of their movement and was just about to question it when she heard the reason for it. They were approaching the section where they obviously had taken Mulder and she could hear screaming and yelling from behind the curtain. At first her mind could not understand what she was hearing but then the words became clearer and she picked up her pace even more. Brushing the curtain aside, she found two doctors and three nurses all trying to calm him down. When they saw her enter the cubicle one of them started to protest that she wasn't allowed to be there. The nurse that had brought her through from the admitting area explained that she was the 'Scully' that Mulder was calling for and they immediately cleared a path so that she could stand beside Mulder's bed.  
  
"SCULLY...SCULLY. NO! NO! SCULLY...DON'T HURT SCULLY. I NEED HER!!"  
  
"Mulder ssshh. It's okay. I'm here; I'm right beside you. Calm down, I've got you."  
  
The doctors and nurses attending to Mulder were struck dumb at the speed at which Scully got Mulder calmed down. The paramedics had told them that he had begun to get distressed as soon as they had pulled away from his apartment in the ambulance and had continued to become more and more worked up as time went on. He had been screaming Scully's name as he was rolled in through the ambulance bay doors and the nurse at admitting had been told that, as soon as Scully arrived, she was to be brought straight back to him. Within seconds of her arriving he had stopped yelling and his tears had stopped, his face showing his immense relief at having her with him. Awestruck at the amazing connection between the two, the doctors allowed Scully to remain with Mulder even though it was not proper procedure. Scully stroked Mulder's forehead and continued her soothing reassurances whilst the doctors ran tests and did their exam.  
  
"His temp's 104.  
  
"Okay, let's get a cooling blanket in here. We need to get his temp down."  
  
"We need to get fluids into him - hang a litre of saline on the rapid infuser."  
  
"Pulse ox is only 92 - we need to get an oxygen mask on him now."  
  
"His breathing is shallow and rapid - evidence of pain also. Distinct breath sounds on both sides - looks like Mr Mulder here has indeed got a bad case of bacterial pneumonia."  
  
Hearing all the medical talk around him and understanding none of it, Mulder began to panic again. He reached out wildly to try and grab Scully's hand and, not finding it, he called out for her.  
  
"Scu...lly."  
  
"It's okay Mulder - don't try to speak. Just concentrate on taking deep breaths. I'm not going anywhere, just relax."  
  
Scully had moved back form the bed slightly to allow the doctors to do their job but had still kept her hand on Mulder's cheek. Seeing his frantic search and hearing the fear in his voice, she stepped forward into his line of sight and grasped his hand in hers. Mulder immediately calmed, the nurses marvelling at the incredible effect a simple touch and reassuring look from Scully could have on him. Having done all they could for Mulder's present condition, unable to do any more until his tests and sputum cultures came back, the doctors left the cubicle.  
  
The nurses left shortly after, one of them coming back with a chair for Scully to sit on and the news that her mother was sitting out in the waiting room. Not wanting to leave Mulder, Scully asked the nurse to tell her mom what was wrong with Mulder and to let her know that she was going to be staying with him. The nurse nodded in understanding and, as she reached the edge of the cubicle, she turned back to look at the pair of them for a moment. Scully had already forgotten about her and was now bent over in the chair with her chin resting on her hands level with his head on the pillow. Mulder had turned onto his side so that he could see her better and their faces were separated only by the oxygen mask and a few centimetres. Shaking her head in amazement, the nurse left them on their own and returned to the waiting area to fill Mrs Scully in on the details.  
  
"Mrs Scully, my name is Susan. I'm one of Fox Mulder's nurses."  
  
"Hello...how's he doing? Is my daughter with him?"  
  
"He's doing not bad. We suspect he has contracted bacterial pneumonia but that has yet to be confirmed. The test results haven't come back yet. We have given him something for his pain and he has a cooling blanket on to bring down the fever.  
  
"Is he going to be okay? ...how serious is it?"  
  
"Bacterial pneumonia on it's own is usually nothing to worry about - there is however the chance that it develops into one of the more serious types but he's on antibiotics to try and prevent that from happening."  
  
"And Dana? ...where is she?"  
  
"Your daughter is sitting with him now. She asked me to let you know that she would be staying in with him."  
  
"Is that allowed?"  
  
"Not usually but Mr Mulder became extremely agitated on his way in and calmed immediately when your daughter entered his cubicle. The doctors feel that it is best that he remains calm and it appears that the only way of doing so is for him to have Dana with him."  
  
Mrs Scully opened her mouth to tell Susan that her daughter was also not feeling great and had had a temperature and a bad cough since the previous day. Before she could start her sentence though, Susan was called for by one of the other nurses and excused herself hurriedly. Maggie closed her mouth and sat down on the small sofa provided for waiting relatives, hoping that Scully was taking care of herself as well as Mulder.


	9. Chapter9

  
  
Scully remained beside Mulder's bed until the nurse came to inform them that he was to be moved to a room upstairs where he would have to remain for several nights. Scully held his hand as the orderlies rolled him up the corridor and onto the elevator, ignoring the headache that had begun not longer after she had woken up and had been steadily increasing in intensity ever since. She massaged her temples with her free hand as the elevator rose, taking them to their new floor. Mulder noticed her action and tugged on her hand to pull her down to his height. His temperature had dropped significantly when the cooling blanket had been placed on him and he was now almost coherent when he spoke. The cooling blanket had been removed down in the ER, his decrease in temperature causing the doctors to think that it was no longer needed. His oxygen mask had been replaced with a nasal cannula so he was now free to speak to Scully.  
  
"Scully, you're not well. Go home and get some rest."  
  
"Mulder I'm not leaving you, I'm fine."  
  
"Scully no...you need to take care of yourself..."  
  
Mulder broke off as he started to cough, his chest aching and pain etched on his features as he tried to make himself stop. Tears sprung to Scully's eyes as she saw his pain and she gently rubbed his chest to try and ease his severe discomfort. As he calmed, Scully wiped the beads of sweat caused from the exertion off his forehead and ran her fingers gently through his hair to soothe him. He tried again to get her to go home but she stuck firm to her decision to stay and so he gave up.  
  
The elevator bell rang to show that they had reached the floor and Mulder was pushed put of the doors, down the corridor and into a private room. He began to cough again as he was transferred from the gurney to the bed and he rolled on his side in an effort to support his chest. Scully rubbed his back tenderly even as she called for the nurse with the call button. When his coughing fit was finally over he turned onto his back and closed his eyes, exhausted. Scully rested her hand across his forehead and informed the nurse who had just entered the room that his temperature had risen once more.  
  
The nurse left to get the doctor and Scully sank wearily onto the chair beside the bed, making sure she was still in his sight should he open his eyes. Mulder started to shiver from the cold and Scully tucked the thin blanket more tightly under his chin. He rolled over so that he could see her better and they positioned themselves like they had in the ER, her head on the edge of his pillow. Mulder reached out from under his blanket with one of his hands and grasped her hand again, lacing their fingers together. They were so lost in each other's eyes that they didn't hear the door opening and jumped at the sound of a man's voice.  
  
"Good afternoon Agent Mulder. I'm Dr Wilson and I'll be your attending physician today. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"His temperature has increased and his coughing seems to be more painful and lasts for longer than it did."  
  
"Right...and you are?"  
  
"Dana Scully. I'm his partner at the FBI."  
  
"So you're not a family member then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, you should know that you aren't supposed to be back here."  
  
"I realise it's unusual but Mulder was very agitated and the doctors downstairs wanted to keep him calm so they said I should stay with him."  
  
"He seems calm enough to me. Why don't you go and have a seat in the waiting room. Visiting hours are not until 5 o'clock this afternoon. You can see him then."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ms Scully,"  
  
"It's Dr Scully thank you very much."  
  
"Dr Scully then, I'll ask you again to please leave. It's hospital policy."  
  
Dr Wilson gestured to the door as he readied himself with his stethoscope, dismissing her from the room. He turned his attention to Mulder and began his cursory exam - glad that he would have no interference from Scully since he had told her to leave. Scully stood up from her seat beside Mulder's bed and began to walk away, defeated. Mulder grasped her hand tighter and would not let her go, pleading with his eyes for her to stay.  
  
"Mulder I have to go."  
  
"Scully stay...ple...please."  
  
"I can't Mulder. I'm sorry."  
  
Mulder released her hand as another fit of coughing overtook him and Scully, halted in her effort to comfort him by a glare from Dr Wilson, slipped out of reach. She took one last sorrowful look at him as tears escaped from his eyes and then left the room. Her legs were unsteady beneath her and she balanced herself on the wall as she made her way down the corridor to the family waiting room. Finding that there was no one else in there, she lay down on the small sofa to stop the room from spinning. She closed her eyes and pulled her jacket more tightly around her, suddenly aware now that she no longer had Mulder to look after, that she was very cold. Curling into a foetal ball, she fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning so much that she almost fell off the sofa.  
  
Back in his room, Mulder was no calmer than she was. His temperature had risen to an almost alarming height and he began struggling against the confines of his blanket. He got himself free of its restraint and he started to flail his arms in an attempt to fight off his invisible demons. The nurses tried everything to calm him down but nothing helped and he continued calling for Scully in his fever-induced nightmare.  
  



	10. Chapter10

  
  
After spending almost two hours in the ER waiting room, Maggie finally found a nurse who was able to tell her what was going on. As soon as she had the number of Mulder's room and the floor he was on, she made her way there quickly. Stepping of the elevator on Mulder's floor, Mrs Scully started to walk down the corridor to Mulder's room, speeding up when she heard the commotion coming from inside. She burst through the door into his room and found herself shocked at the scene in front of her. Mulder was struggling to get free of three nurses and the doctor who were all attempting to hold him flat on the bed. Tears were streaming down his face, mingling with his sweat and his expression was one of pain and fear. The words he was shouting were often interrupted by a cough or a cry of pain but it was obvious to everyone listening who he was shouting for.  
  
"Scully...Sscu...lly."  
  
"Where is my daughter...she should be here. What's happened to her."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mrs Scully...Dana's mother. My daughter is the one that Fox is shouting for. She's the only one who'll be able to calm him down...didn't the doctor down in the ER tell you that?"  
  
"He did but it is not hospital policy...no one except from family is allowed in the rooms. I even make family members leave if it is the best interest of the patient."  
  
"With all due respect Dr.."  
  
"Wilson. Dr Wilson."  
  
"Dr Wilson...keeping Dana away from him is not in his best interest."  
  
Dr Wilson fumed at the cheek of this woman who was trying to tell him how to do his job. He turned to the nurse nearest to him and motioned to her that she was to take Mrs Scully out of the room. The nurse was one of the ones who had attended to Mulder down in the ER though and, even as she moved towards Mrs Scully to obey the order she had just been given, she changed her mind.  
  
"Dr Wilson...I really think you should reconsider. Now I know it is not the norm but if you could just see what effect Dana has on him I'm sure you would agree that it's best she stay with him."  
  
"Are you questioning my order Nurse Innis?"  
  
"Yes...I really think it would benefit the patient far more to have her in the room than it is just now keeping her out. Just...look at him, sir."  
  
"Hmmm...the sedatives ARE having no effect I suppose..."  
  
"Yes, and he does need to be kept calm to allow the cooling blanket to work and bring his temp down. The amount of effort he's putting into fighting us at the moment is causing his temp to remain high."  
  
"Okay..go get this Dana woman. Let's see if she really can work miracles - although I doubt it."  
  
Nurse Innis left the room with Maggie, both hurrying down the corridor to the waiting room. They walked through the door side by side and for a second they thought that it was empty. Turning to go back out and look somewhere else for Scully, they were stopped dead in their tracks by a low moan coming from one of the couches. They moved quickly across the room and looked over the high back to find Scully curled in a ball on one end of the sofa, weeping in her sleep.  
  
Maggie reached out to try and wake her up and found that the moisture on her face was not just from tears but that she too was sweating. She shook her shoulder gently and called out her name, praying that she would wake up. After a couple of minutes, Scully opened her eyes and blinked her eyes sleepily, looking blearily around the room to try and discern her whereabouts. She stared at her mom in confusion for a second and the sat up abruptly, knocking her jacket to the floor.  
  
"Mulder...where's Mulder?"  
  
"He's still in his room sweetie. He's pretty bad though."  
  
"I need to see him mom...Dr Wilson told me to go, he told me I wasn't allowed to stay."  
  
"I know...he told us to come get you now though. He needs to get Mulder calmed down and it appears as if nothing will work. He keeps calling for you though. Maybe if you're there he'll settle down. Are you feeling up to it?"  
  
"Of course I am mom. I'm fine."  
  
"You are not fine Dana. You still have a temperature and if I'm not mistaken it's gone up since this morning."  
  
"I just need some sleep...but I need to know Mulder's alright first."  
  
"Okay sweetie. Let's go...but you have to rest when we get along there too. Nurse Innis here will check your temperature and everything, just to be sure."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Dana, your mom's right...you need to take care of yourself as well as worrying about Mulder. And if you won't...then we will have to. Remember, it is my job after all."  
  
"Alright...fine. Now can we go see Mulder?"  
  
The three women made their way back along the corridor, Scully in the middle being supported by the other two. Nurse Innis offered to get her a wheelchair when she saw how shaky she was standing up but Scully had adamantly refused. Scully pulled the other two faster as they got nearer to the heart-rending wails and they obliged, quickening their pace.  
  
As Nurse Innis pushed open the door, Scully let go of both of them and moved as fast as she could to Mulder's side. He was still tossing and turning on the bed although he was beginning to tire which was evident in his facial expression. Scully stroked his forehead with the washcloth on the bedside table and bent down close so that she could whisper soothing words in his ear. As soon as Mulder recognised that she was there he began to calm and within minutes, he was lying almost peacefully on his bed. The only evidence of his illness was the pained expression that crossed his face whenever he coughed and the beads of sweat that still ran down his neck. Scully wiped them tenderly with her washcloth as Dr Wilson looked on, agape at the miracle he had just seen performed.  
  



	11. Chapter11

  
  
Maggie Scully watched from the doorway as her daughter continued to comfort her partner as she had been doing for the last hour. As she moved closer to the pair of them, her footsteps alerted Scully to her presence and she tore her gaze away from Mulder's to look at her mother. She smiled softly at her but her face soon screwed up in pain as she began coughing. Standing up, she moved round to the other side of the bed intending to get a cup of water but, as she passed by Maggie, her steps faltered and she stumbled against the bed. She put out a hand to catch herself but she missed the bed and only the quick actions of Maggie stopped her head from hitting the cold floor as she passed out.  
  
Maggie gently laid Scully's head on the floor and quickly got back up to press the nurse call button on the side of Mulder's bed. The nurse quickly ran into the room thinking that it was something to do with Mulder but when she entered and saw Scully lying on the floor with Maggie kneeling beside her, she hurriedly went to get the doctor. Dr Wilson responded rapidly and within minutes he and his medical team were organising for a second bed to be brought in and they lifted Scully onto it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She stood up to get a drink of water and then her legs just gave way and she collapsed."  
  
"Did she hit her head on the way down?"  
  
"No, I caught her before her head hit the floor."  
  
"Okay, then we're not dealing with a head injury also. She must have whatever Agent Mulder has."  
  
"What do you mean 'whatever Fox has'? - I thought he had pneumonia."  
  
Dr Wilson looked away from Maggie's accusing and bewildered stare then, turning his attention back to Scully and ignoring her question for the time being. Maggie realised that he was avoiding answering and was about to repeat her question when Scully began seizing. Realising that Dr Wilson needed his full attention on her daughter and that her question could wait, she retreated to Mulder's bedside and sat in the chair recently vacated by Scully. She watched on in horror as the doctors worked furiously to control Scully's seizing and it took several moments before she realised that Mulder was becoming agitated once more. When his feeble movements and anguished cries got through to her in her worried state, she immediately took his hand in her own and began to try and soothe him.  
  
"Scully."  
  
"Fox...it's Maggie. Calm down Fox."  
  
"Scully...where's Scully?"  
  
"Dana's sick too Fox...the doctors are looking after her just now. She'll be okay though...you both will."  
  
Mulder was too weak to protest much more and had fallen asleep before Maggie had finished her sentence but she continued speaking, attempting to reassure herself more than Mulder. She kept a hold of Mulder's hand and her gaze alternated between both of the sick agents, praying for their safe return to health. Scully stopped seizing and Dr Wilson made to leave the room after giving the nurses strict instructions as to both of the patients' medications. Maggie's call halted him as he was about to go through the door and he reluctantly turned back round to face her.  
  
"Yes Mrs Scully?"  
  
"Dr Wilson...what's wrong with them? You have to tell me."  
  
"Alright Mrs Scully...I suppose it's time for you to know anyway. Come with me."  
  
The ominous tone in which Dr Wilson was speaking alerted Mrs Scully to the seriousness of the situation and she got up immediately and began to follow him out of the room. As she let go of Mulder's hand though he began stirring restlessly on the bed and all eyes turned to Scully as she began to do the same. The nurses tried in vain to calm them both down but soon stopped as they realised that their attempts were futile and looked questioningly at Dr Wilson in the hope that he would provide a solution. He looked just as helpless as they did and eventually it fell to Mrs Scully to make a suggestion.  
  
"Try pushing their beds closer together - if they can reach the other then they'll calm down."  
  
"Dr Wilson?"  
  
"Do it - I don't want to sedate them as it would only complicate the situation more. Especially if it can be resolved without any medication."  
  
The nurses followed Maggie's suggestion and everyone watched in wonder as the two sleeping patients stretched out with their hands until their fingers were laced tightly together. Seeing the uncomfortable position that their arms were now in because of the side rails of the bed, Dr Wilson lowered both of them and pushed the beds even closer so that they were right alongside each other. Both Mulder and Scully turned onto their sides so that they were facing each other and the hands that were not linked together came to rest on the other's hip. Dr Wilson shook his head again as he realised that both of his patients were now completely calm and looked as if they were just sleeping. After watching them for another minute, he ushered Maggie out of the room and down the corridor to his office where he sat her down across from him at his desk.  
  
"Okay Dr Wilson - what's going on? You said that this was just pneumonia."  
  
"It is pneumonia but it is a highly resistant strain. It has mutated almost past the point of recognition so that none of the medication is having any effect on it. We are treating the symptoms - the fever and the vomiting - but we just don't have a way to treat the virus itself.  
  
"What exactly are you saying Dr Wilson?"  
  
"I'm saying that the two of them are going to have a hard struggle ahead of them if they're going to make it through this. Both of them are going to have to fight this as hard as they can."  
  
"You mean...it could kill them?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Mrs Scully...even the common strain of pneumonia can be fatal - especially to the old, young or weak. This one could be fatal to even the strongest, fittest, healthiest adult."  
  
"God..."  
  
Maggie bent her head down and dropped her face into her hands, unable to believe what she was being told. Twice she lifted her head up and made as if to speak but both times the look on Dr Wilson's face stopped her from uttering a sound. She remained silent and still for almost fifteen minutes just staring at her hands in helplessness. Suddenly she stood up, squared her shoulders and bid goodbye to Dr Wilson, walking quickly back along the corridor to the hospital room where her daughter and her partner lay.  
  
Peering around the door she saw that, in her absence, the pair had moved even closer together and were now completely entangled on the bed, still peacefully sleeping. Knowing that there was nothing else to be done but wait, hope and pray, she sat down on the chair beside the now double bed and allowed the tears to fall.  
  



	12. Chapter12

  
  
AD Skinner tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to stop and the doors to open. The woman standing beside him gave him a look of annoyance and he smiled sheepishly at her and stopped tapping his foot. After what seemed like hours, the lift stopped and the doors opened onto the fifth floor. Skinner politely allowed the woman off first and then hurriedly made his way towards the nurses' station at the end of the corridor. He approached the desk and waited patiently for the nurse to finish her phone conversation before speaking.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Yes sir. How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm Assistant Director Skinner of the FBI - I was told that two of my agents were on this floor. Dana Scully and Fox Mulder?"  
  
"Yes yes, of course. They're in room 15. Dr Wilson is in with them now."  
  
"And Margaret Scully? Is she with them?"  
  
"I believe so. She was sleeping in the char in their room the last time I checked their vitals."  
  
"Is it alright if I go in?"  
  
"There shouldn't be a problem with that. Just go down the corridor and it's the fourth door on your left for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem sir."  
  
With that Skinner made his way down the corridor and came to a halt in front of the door to room 15. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open and he found himself facing a middle-aged man in a white coat.  
  
"Dr Wilson I presume?"  
  
"Yes, that's me. And you are...?"  
  
"Assistant Director Skinner from the FBI - that's two of my agents in that room."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"How are they doing? - the nurse who phoned told my secretary that their condition was serious. Are they going to be okay?"  
  
"Well -I'm afraid it's too soon to be able to tell right now. Their condition is indeed serious but it seems to have stabilised for the moment at least. They haven't improved since my last check but they also haven't worsened which, at this stage, is the best news I have for you I'm afraid."  
  
"What exactly IS their condition? I was told it was pneumonia but this certainly seems to be a lot more serious."  
  
"It is very serious but it is pneumonia - just not the common kind. It's a very highly resistant strain of bacterial pneumonia. It has mutated almost past the point of recognition so that the medication we are using is having little effect. It is really going to rely on their immune systems ability to fight it off - we are doing everything we can to help it fight but really the bottom line is that if they're not strong enough, if they dont fight hard enough, then im afraid..."  
  
"We'll lose them."  
  
"Yes. I'm very sorry."  
  
"Thank you Dr Wilson -I know you must be very busy. I'll let you get on with your work. I presume it is okay for me to go in?"  
  
"Go right ahead. If there is any change in their condition -any at all - make sure that you alert the nurses straight away with the call button. They will alert me and someone will be with you within minutes."  
  
"Of course. Thank you."  
  
AD Skinner opened the door quietly and crept into the room, mindful of the sleeping woman sitting in the chair beside the bed of his two agents. Mrs Scully's tears had long since ceased to flow as, overcome with exhaustion, her eyes had closed and she had drifted off into a restless slumber. He silently crossed the room to stand beside her and crouched down beside the chair not really wanting to wake her. Just as he had decided to leave without announcing his presence, her eyelids began to flutter and then opened. It took a few seconds for her eyes to register what she was seeing but soon she sat up straighter and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes.  
  
"Hi Mrs Scully. Are you okay?"  
  
"Mr Skinner....hello. Yes, I'm fine thanks - just tired, that's all."  
  
"Well that's completely understandable."  
  
Maggie shook her head to remove the last traces of drowsiness and made to stand up to talk to Skinner. He stopped her from rising though with a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't get up. It's not necessary."  
  
"Thank you. When did you get here? Did the nurse call you?"  
  
"Yes. She left a message with my secretary telling me what floor they were on and which hospital. I came as soon as I heard."  
  
"And do you...I mean has Dr Wilson...has he told you..."  
  
"Dr Wilson filled me in on the situation. He was just leaving as I arrived, you were sleeping so I decided to ask him the details."  
  
"What did he say...have they...are Fox and Dana improving?"  
  
"He said there's no change as yet. But that means their condition isn't deteriorating either. It's just not..."  
  
"Getting any better."  
  
"Yes. But they are fighting Mrs Scully. They must be -and the two of them have such strength. They'll beat this, you must believe that."  
  
"I do...well...I think I do."  
  
"Believe it Mrs Scully - never stop believing it."  
  
"Thank you. I'll try. And it's Maggie."  
  
"In that case you can drop the Mr Skinner - call me Walter."  
  
Maggie nodded her agreement and opened her mouth to speak once more but just as she did so they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Skinner quickly crossed to open the door and stood back as an orderly carried an extra chair into the room. Placing it beside the one in which Maggie still was seated the orderly then left again without a word. Skinner looked questioningly at Maggie and she shrugged her shoulders before motioning for him to sit. Hesitating only slightly, he crossed once more to beside her and sat in the chair.  
  
"Thank you for coming Mr...Walter. Its very good of you."  
  
"Its the least I can do Maggie. Anything you need just let me know."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The two of them sat there for a long time, the beep of the monitors and the occasional doctor's call over the tanoy system the only things breaking the silence in the room. So, when Mulder's eyes flickered opened and he moaned in pain, both of them jumped up immediately and rushed to his side. Skinner pressed the nurse's call button as they had been told to do if there was any change in either of their condition. Maggie meanwhile had taken Mulder's hand that was not entwined with her daughters and was trying to calm him. He began to cough and the two of them helped him to sit up in bed so that he could breath more easily. Just then the nurse walked in and took over from Mrs Scully in helping to prop Mulder up so that Maggie could gently move her daughter over to her own bed to give the doctor room to work when he came in.  
  



	13. Chapter13

Maggie watched helplessly as Mulder struggled to breathe easily and she let out a sigh of relief when the door opened and Dr Wilson hurried through it. He went straight to Mulder's side and, kindly but firmly moved Skinner away from his agent's side and took his place. He pulled the oxygen mask from beside the bed and swiftly placed it over Mulder's face. Soon Mulder's coughing subsided and he slumped into the nurse's arms, his breaths rapid and still slightly laboured. All four adults watched as he began to drift off again, his brow still furrowed in discomfort. As he settled down again, Dr Wilson and the nurse stepped back from the bed, making as if to leave the room but they were halted but Mrs Scully calling out to them.  
  
"Dr Wilson...what...I mean...is this a...a good thing? Or..."  
  
"Mrs Scully I don't think..."  
  
"Please - I want to know what's happening. I need to."  
  
Dr Wilson was hesitant to answer Mrs Scully's questions, as he was not really sure of the answers himself. He was dealing with so many unknowns that anything he told her would be just guesswork. He knew from many past experiences that even in the simplest case things didn't always turn out the way they were supposed to. However, on hearing the desperation in her plea and watching her, sitting on the bed beside her daughter, he knew he couldn't brush her off or ignore her request for information. Instead he decided that honesty was the way to go from here, telling her everything within reason whilst being sure not to raise her hopes too high.  
  
"Mrs Scully...I have to be honest here. I really don't know. In most cases of pneumonia, when a patient starts coughing like that it's a sign that they're expelling the disease - that their body is rejecting it so to speak. However, with this new strain, the opposite could be true. I just don't know. We'll need to do more cultures and blood work and that might give us something to work with - some fragment of clarity that will help us deal with this. We might just be able to find something that will help Agent Mulder - and your daughter - fight it. But please understand this...we are just going on what we know here and there are too many unknowns for that to be enough to ensure recovery."  
  
"I understand that doctor. I know that you're doing your best and I'll leave you to get on with it now. Thank you for taking the time."  
  
"Not a problem Mrs Scully. I'll get these samples to the lab directly. As soon as I hear anything, I'll be back in. Any problems...do what you did before. You know the drill."  
  
"Have done for some time - its not the first hospital stay I've been through. I - and they - made it through all of them - we'll make it through this one."  
  
At that Dr Wilson only nodded, unable to agree to with the statement but unwilling to disagree with the voice of a hopeful mother. This uncommitted response went unnoticed by Maggie, as she had already turned her attention back to the two agents. Skinner however, saw it and recognised for all that it was, understanding exactly what the doctor meant by it. He watched him leave, wondering how the man could cope with dealing with all of the worried families of his patients. He thought for a moment that he wouldn't be able to do it but, after a glance at Maggie and his two agents, he knew that he had done the same and worse for agents under his supervision. He closed his eyes as he recalled all the parents he'd had to console over lost children; the bereaved wives who'd demanded answers he couldn't give. Then he remembered all the times he'd had to contact the next-of-kin for these two specific agents and found himself shocked at the amount.  
  
His thoughts turned back to the present situation as heard Maggie walking back over to sit with him on their chairs. Not sure of what to say, he said nothing, waiting for her to speak first but satisfied to sit in silence if it was what she wanted. They sat watching Mulder and Scully sleep fitfully for a while; the only sound the humming of the monitors and the heavy breathing of the two agents. Such was the depth of the silence that Skinner jumped at the sound of Maggie's voice.  
  
"Walter?"  
  
"What's the matter Maggie?"  
  
"I keep thinking...shouldn't we be doing something...surely there must be something that can be done?"  
  
"Maggie - all we can do for the moment is wait...as much as it hurts and is frustrating there is nothing more to be done. You heard Dr Wilson...they're doing their best."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm glad he talked to us - for not brushing me off when I asked. I know it must be hard for him to tell me it like it is but I need to have something... I mean - I'm wishing so hard and hoping to God that they're going to pull through but...I can't just sit in the dark - not knowing what's happening - and just watch them both..."  
  
At this, Maggie broke off - unable to finish the sentence although she was well aware that he already knew what she had been going to say. Skinner laid a hand on her arm to try calm and reassure her, knowing that there was nothing he could say to take away her fears. She smiled gratefully at him for a moment and then turned back to the beds, unwilling to allow herself to give up hope on either of them. She closed her eyes and rubbed a weary hand across her face, all the waiting around finally getting to her. Skinner once again touched her arm, forcing her to look round at him before he spoke.  
  
"Maggie...if you want to take a break, get some air...you know I'll stay with them."  
  
"I can't Walter...I just...I don't know if I can take much more of this. But I can't leave them."  
  
"It's not wrong to need some time-out. Even just a five-minute walk or...I know there's a chapel in the hospital if you..."  
  
"What if something happens...I need to be here...I can't walk away from them like this."  
  
"Then take my pager - I'll beep you the second anything changes - you'll be back here within minutes."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Go Maggie - get something to eat, have a wander, a rest - anything. Please - you know you'd be telling your daughter the same thing if it was just Mulder. I know I'm no substitute but..."  
  
"You're right...I would - and I have done, many, many times - too many times. I will go - but please, the second anything happens..."  
  
"I promise - first the doctor, then you."  
  
"Okay. ...and Walter...thank you."  
  
"No need Maggie - no need."  
  
At that Maggie got up and, after placing Skinners pager safely in her pocket, she made her way to the only other place she knew she could be at a time like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Author's note:- yes its taken a long -LONG- time but its finally updated. please let me know what you think and whether you want this to be short or long ending - cos i've got two ways that this could go I havent decided which yet. thanx - hope you like.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


End file.
